


Promise

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn't be happening, he'd promised, it just couldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

He stopped shocked at the unbelievable sight before him. It was rough, it was too vicious to be believed and it definitely **wasn’t** him it was happening to. _‘This can’t be happening. It can’t be, this cannot be.’_

His shocked exclamation of, “What…what are you doing ?”, caused the two of them to spring apart guiltily. Shook his head in disbelief and anger as he blinked back tears, before he turned and stalked out.

_‘I trusted him, I thought he wasn’t going to cheat on me anymore. I-I guess I was wrong.’_

Rushed footsteps behind him and a cried, “ **Wait** , wait, please, I can explain.”

Let himself be stopped as a hand wrapped around his wrist. Dizzy, he shut his eyes as he stuttered, “H-how could you **do** this to me ? W-why ? You promised, you promised.”

A hand slid up his arm to his shoulder to squeeze gently, it made him open his eyes. Those beautiful eyes stared into his and pleaded with him as the words, “It’s just practice. Practice for **us** ! Please **believe** me.”, left the other’s lips desperately.

“You were **fighting** with him ! Fighting, fighting’s always, it’s always been **our** thing. You promised it was only going to be ours and you, you just ruined it.”

The hand slid to the back of his neck, forehead leaned against his, “You know I would never actually fight anyone but you ! I **love** fighting **with you** , it’s the best rush I’ll ever have.”

“I believe you,“ A laugh escaped him, “Still, you‘re lucky that I love fighting with you too. There‘s nothing I‘d rather do, fight me ?”

That utterly charming smile and, “Of course.”

A distant voice echoed from back in the courtyard, “What about me ?”

They ignored it and left to go fight by themselves. It was a perfect fight.


End file.
